<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Techno? by RatKingCentral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445168">Techno?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKingCentral/pseuds/RatKingCentral'>RatKingCentral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kill me my dear [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, read the hurt no comfort coward, written while intoxicated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKingCentral/pseuds/RatKingCentral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you Techno,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...”<br/> </p>
<p>“Techno?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too Dream.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kill me my dear [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Techno?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fuck comfort all my homies hate comfort 🔫</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway join the Dreamnoblade discord please I’m tired of hoeing myself out to spooky (the author of ‘And then I saw his face’ aka shreknoblade fic) </p>
<p>FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JOIN SPOOKYS EGO IS GETTING OUT OF CONTROL</p>
<p>—-&gt; &gt; https://discord.gg/2BDcpYXw</p>
<p>Also look at the word count :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hates it when Dream holds him tenderly.</p>
<p>when he grazes techno’s cheek with his hands face flushed red and lips inches away from his own far away from the public, the speed-runner Dream wastaken, and the blood god Technoblade.</p>
<p>It must be an unfathomable thing, love for one another.</p>
<p>Love letters disguised as heated banter, soft touches were no one will notice, marks on his body from nights spent together.</p>
<p>Techno hates it. </p>
<p>He hates it when Dream holds him soft and presses him into the sheets, he hates it when Dream grips his hand and kisses trails down his shoulders whispering affectionate nicknames into his ear, with soft banter and even softer kisses. He loves Dream, god he loves Dream.</p>
<p>But that never makes the desire go away.</p>
<p>(Kill me! Hurt me! I wanna die by your hands and your hands only! My love my special, the only one for me, I love you!)</p>
<p>“Techno..” </p>
<p>a muffled moan escapes dreams mouth, his body pressed against techno’s own, with his arms around Techno’s waist, squeezing, almost hard enough to bruise-</p>
<p>almost</p>
<p>(he wishes dream would squeeze harder)</p>
<p>“Hm?” </p>
<p>A thrust and a moan of satisfaction. </p>
<p>“I love you..” a cry of pleasure and dream is spilling his seed coating techno’s lower half in white, clutching him for dear life. </p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>Dreams face is pressed into his neck and he’s playing with techno’s hair, twirling it on his finger.</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Techno?”</p>
<p>“I love you too dream.”</p>
<p> (the night sky is cloudy and techno’s heart is empty)</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes techno dreams.</p>
<p>Dreams of hands rapping around his neck and squeezing, hard-</p>
<p>Hard enough to make him cry gage and beg. </p>
<p>(“Dream! Dream! Oh Dream! I love you, wrap your hands around my neck and take me! My life is yours and only yours my love!”)</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not the first time they’ve fought, it won’t be the last either-</p>
<p>“Your lying! I know you Techno, your holding back! Do I seem weak to you?!” Dreams face must be red with anger, he wears his stark white mask, a pleasant smile painted on sloppily, he never wears it when they’re alone. Dream and his special only one, the love of his life, His only love and his only true equal.</p>
<p>(Cry! scream at me! Grab me by the collar and throw me against a wall! Please Dream I love you, kill me, scream for mercy!)</p>
<p>“Dream...” techno is watching him shake and presumably clench his teeth( ,as dream does when he’s angry.)</p>
<p>“Please, calm down,” he only makes dream madder, he really doesn’t want to-</p>
<p>(A lie)</p>
<p>He just wishes dream would calm down-</p>
<p>He takes dream by the hand and presses his forehead to the others, “I love you,”</p>
<p>He calms down, Dream always does when techno takes his hand and reaffirms that he’s not going any where, techno is right here and techno loves him, his equal, his partner wants to be with him. </p>
<p>Techno is not leaving</p>
<p>( leaving dream would hurt him wouldn’t it?)</p>
<p>(I love you! don’t leave me! Techno? Techno?!? Techno please don’t leave me!”)</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The weather is warm the stadium is full and techno is happy-</p>
<p>Dream is not,</p>
<p>(Techno wondered if dream knew-)</p>
<p>His axe his a familiar weight in his hand steady, sharp, murderous intent ready to be used at a seconds moment-</p>
<p>Techno’s attacks slow, Tire, Dull-</p>
<p>He’s tired, his stamina is low</p>
<p>(He’s lying)</p>
<p>Dream is scared and Techno knows it-</p>
<p>(Techno is scared too)</p>
<p>There’s a gash in dreams side and one of techno’s arms has gone limp-</p>
<p>(Techno wonders what dream will do post battle.)</p>
<p>Technos on the ground.</p>
<p>(The weather is awfully beautiful today, techno ponders.)</p>
<p>Dream is breathing heavy, techno’s vision is to blurry too make out his expression.</p>
<p>(Liar, you just don’t want to admit he’s crying.)</p>
<p>There’s one final swing.</p>
<p>A trail of blood were techno stumbled back into a wall-</p>
<p>The sound of uneven stone against fabric-</p>
<p>Techno’s slumped body hitting the ground.</p>
<p>The cheers if the on lookers.</p>
<p>(Dream wonders if Techno knows Dream can tell what he wants-)</p>
<p>Dreams cry if despair.</p>
<p>For once, Techno’s heart is full.</p>
<p>“I love you techno.”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Techno?”</p>
<p>(There’s no reply) </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyway join the Dreamnoblade discord please I’m tired of hoeing myself out to spooky (the author of ‘And then I saw his face’ aka shreknoblade fic) </p>
<p>FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JOIN SPOOKYS EGO IS GETTING OUT OF CONTROL</p>
<p>—-&gt; https://discord.gg/2BDcpYXw</p>
<p>Also in the canon of this fic the battle is meant to be a battle to the death :)))))))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>